


Soon

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, and what my shipping heart deserved, set during s8 ep4, the goodbye that ghost deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Before Jon leaves Winterfell he says goodbye to his husband and direwolf.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming up with these little snippets of scenes, but even though they're small I figure I'd share them anyways. Hopefully someone likes it.

The soldiers were tired. Jon was tired. If he had not given his word to the Dragon Queen he would have insisted on a reprieve for the troops like Sansa had, but the woman was in pain and wanted to unleash it. Whatever was going on between the queen and his sister was something he didn’t want to get involved with.

As he walked through the courtyard he found Ghost, still standing and beautiful as the day he was a pup, gashes and injuries and all. Jon knelt down to one knee and held his hand out for the direwolf. It was only a moment later when he found his arms wrapped around white fur and had a wolf nearly topple him over. He ran his fingers through the white fur, careful to only barely graze the wounds, just enough to check him.

He buried his face into the white fur of Ghost’s neck. He didn’t want to go, but there were a great many things he didn’t want. Life didn’t care about that though and seemed to continuously throw everything at him and have him half drown in it.

“Little Crow.”

That voice he was intimately familiar with, one that he loved, brought a smile to his lips. Jon gave one last pat to the direwolf and got to his feet to face the man he had come to love. The man he had married across the Wall and now calls his husband.

The man he shared a bed with every night they were together and fought side by side with.

Tormund draped his arm over Jon’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his temple. “You’ll be back in no time then I’ll fuck you until you never think about war again. You wouldn’t be able to think so much.”

Jon snorted at that, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “We’ll see.”

“Yes, we will, Little Crow.”

The two of them walked across the rest of the courtyard, Ghost beside them as their shoulders pressed together. It wasn’t too long ago that they had been reunited and now they had to separate again so he could fight in the south for the dragon queen. He frowned. At this point he just wanted to stay home, in the north, where it wasn’t all politics and you knew what others wanted without all the hidden agenda.

Tormund bumped his shoulder hard and Jon almost fell to the side but caught himself. He looked up to the other man only to get pulled into a kiss, rough and passionate. It surprised him, but he moaned into it, his fingers grabbing onto the fur of the older man’s leathers. He melted into it and his mind blanked to only this single moment, this instance.

When they pulled apart Tormund pressed their foreheads together. “You’re coming back, even if I have to go and drag your pretty ass back up north myself.”

Jon closed his eyes, a small smile on gracing his lips. “I’ll try.” He pressed another kiss to the man’s lips. “Take care of Ghost until I get back?”

“Like he was my own pup,” Tormund said with a grin. He gripped his arm. “Meet me in the north, that’s where we’ll be.”

“I’ll find you soon.” He turned to Ghost and gave him one last pat and rub behind the ear. “I’ll be back.”

Ghost rubbed his snout against his hand. Jon smiled.

“Soon,” said Tormund.

Jon nodded. “Soon.”

He watched Tormund go to a horse, Ghost following him a moment later after giving a soft whine. His heart ached and he felt a part of himself go with him, to follow the redhead home.

But he gave his word to the queen and he was going to follow through on it.

He’ll be able to rest soon.


End file.
